


New Years Drunken Confusion

by PhoenixAndJinx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, New Years, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Soulmates, all drinking characters are above 21, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAndJinx/pseuds/PhoenixAndJinx
Summary: Keith gets pulled into a New Years kiss by a random guy at a party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> We know we've been gone for a while and we're trying to get back in the swing of things. In the meantime, here's a little Klance piece we wrote for New Years. Also, we have a [Tumblr](http://quiiiiiznak.tumblr.com/) where we will be posting sneak peaks of things we're working on and Voltron things in general.

The alcohol flowed freely at Allura’s famous New Year's Eve party. She lived in the penthouse suite of the building and threw the best parties. She hired a bartender and made sure there was plenty of free alcohol. She had grown slightly more reckless since her father had passed away several years before. Lance had already consumed a large amount of alcohol when he began hitting on people at the party. His tattoo said he would be meeting his soulmate between 11 tonight and 1 A.M. tomorrow. He pulled out his best pickup lines but kept striking out. Standing in a corner was the hottest man Lance had ever seen. He wore a tight black shirt and a scowl on his face. He had broad shoulders and one of his arms was a metal prosthetic. Lance really wanted to play with the white streak in the man's otherwise black hair. That is, until Allura climbed down from the table she had been dancing on with a cute nerd wearing glasses and kissed the man. Allura looked around and caught his eye.  
“Lance! Come here!” She yelled over the din of the crowd. He pouted and reluctantly trudged over to her.  
“‘Sup princess?” He side-hugged her.  
“Lance, this is my soulmate Shiro. Shiro, my oldest friend Lance.” The hottest man on earth extended his flesh hand out to Lance for a handshake. Lance stared at it.  
“Alluuuuuuraaaaaaa! Why do you always have to take the hot ones?” Lance whined. Shiro blushed and Allura giggled.  
“Not my fault you’re always two steps behind.” She joked.  
“You’ve been taking all the hot people out from under my nose since freshman year of high school. I want a hot one for once!” He complained. Shiro laughed.  
“I’m gonna go get a drink. You want anything?” He asked.  
“We’re good. Thanks hun.” Allura kissed him on the cheek and he walked towards the bar.  
“Seriously? You are dating the hottest man I have ever seen. Does he have a brother?” Allura laughed.  
“No but he does have a cousin.”  
“Is the cousin anywhere near as hot as Shiro?”  
“I don’t know Lance. I haven’t met him yet. I invited him tonight but I guess he didn’t show.” Lance whined.  
“I’m gonna go find Hunk and drink away my pain now.” Allura patted him on the back as he turned.  
“You have fun with that Lance.” Lance looked around and did not immediately see his best friend so he decided to wander around and look for him. He weaved in and out of the dance floor and headed for the corner he thought he’d left Hunk in. When he reached the corner he became confused. Why was there a 16 year old sitting next to a large pile of coats?  
“Were you the cute nerd dancing with Allura on a table?” He looked down at the person who was fiddling with their phone.  
“Nope. That would probably be my brother Matt. He doesn’t handle alcohol well.”  
“Wanna dance with me anyway?” They glanced up and flipped him off.  
“Not interested.”  
“Awww. Why not? You’re a cute…boy? girl? I don’t know or care but you’re cute anyway. Just one dance please?” Lance pouted. They sighed and shoved their phone in their pocket.  
“My name’s Pidge. I’m agender, asexual, and aromantic. You get one dance and one dance only. Got it?” Lance was slightly disappointed. Pidge seemed like they would’ve been a cool soulmate.  
“Yep and my name’s Lance.” Lance took Pidge’s hand and dragged them out onto the dance floor. Not even a minute later, an almost exact copy of Pidge walked up.  
“What are you doing dancing with my sibling?” Matt demanded.  
“Just dancing.”  
“Like hell you are. Pidge go sit back down. Me and Mr. Blue here are gonna have a talk.”  
“I can handle myself, thank you very much. Go sit down Matthew.” Pidge pointed at the corner with the coats.  
“Fine.” Matt pouted. Lance finished his dance with Pidge and walked away with their number in his phone ‘for strictly friendly purposes. Got it? No flirting!’ He was wandering his way through the crowd when Allura stood up on a table.  
“Ten seconds until midnight people! Count with me! 10! 9! 8! 7!” Lance looked around frantically. He hadn’t missed out on kissing someone as the new year started for the past 5 years and he wasn’t starting now.  
“4! 3! 2!” Lance saw someone with long hair and forcibly turned them around. He didn’t even look as he grabbed them by the collar and kissed them hard.  
“1! Happy New Year!” The other person started kissing back and Lance pulled away in shock. The male he had pulled into a kiss had a mullet. A freaking mullet. But he had the most amazing dark blue-grey eyes and gods the mullet actually looked good on him. Holy shit! Lance had just kissed a random guy. Lance let go of the man's jacket and ran. He finally spotted Hunk near Allura and Shiro. He grabbed Hunk’s arm and started dragging him towards the door.  
“ByeAllura! Greatparty! Talktoyoulater!” Hunk stumbled along behind him.  
“Lance! Why are you dragging me out?” Lance pulled him into the elevator and pushed the button for the garage.  
“I just pulled a random stranger into a kiss and ran off!”  
“Ok Lance. Calm down. I’m drunk and so are you so let’s catch a taxi and we’ll go home and watch some Disney movies. How does that sound?”  
“Fucking amazing.”  
/////  
Keith brought his hand up to his mouth. Had a random man really just kissed him? Who the hell did he think he was?!  
“Oi! Keith! Why are you brooding at a party?” Pidge walked up and poked him in the side.  
“Some asshole just pulled me into a kiss and ran off!”  
“Was she cute?”  
“It was a dude! I don’t like dudes!”  
“Poor baby Keef.”  
“Stop calling me that dammit!” Keith crossed his arms.  
“Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef.”  
“And I’m leaving. I’m drunk and ready to go home.”  
“Give me a minute to find Matt and I’ll take you home. Don’t want you driving drunk. I worry about you sometimes.”  
“Fine but hurry up.” Pidge weaved their way in and out of the crowd with Keith behind them towards where Matt was dancing on a table again.  
“I see Matt still can’t handle his alcohol.”  
“At least he can have it.” Pidge grumbled.  
“Keef! Come dance with me!” Matt held out his hand.  
“No thanks Matt. Get off the table. I want to go home and Pidge is forcing me to get a ride with you.” Matt pouted.  
“Do I have to?”  
“Yes. Now get your drunk ass off the table and into my car dammit!” Pidge demanded. Pidge and Keith eventually managed to get Matt off the table and into the car where he almost immediately fell asleep. Pidge dropped off Keith at his apartment building a few minutes later. Keith laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. He finally decided to get up and take a shower. He got out of the shower and hunted down his phone.  
“Have my walls always been this disgusting green color?”  
“Keith. What the hell are you on? It’s 3 A.M. and you’re red-green colorblind.” Pidge grumbled.  
“Well now I can and I apparently have terrible fashion sense. Please tell me why I can suddenly see colors.”  
“Ugggghhhh. Give me a few minutes to get dressed and I’ll be over.” Keith exited his bedroom and walked around his apartment. He was horrified at the mix of colors he saw. Pidge knocked at the door and Keith rushed to open it.  
“So why can I see colors all of a sudden?”  
“According to our Google overlord, it’s because you had some form of intimate physical contact with your soulmate.” Pidge calmly sipped a cup of coffee.  
“I didn’t have sex with anyone!” Keith looked shocked.  
“It could have been hand holding, hugging, an invasion of personal space, or kissing too.”  
“The only thing that fits is-no! No, no, no, no, no! It can’t be!”  
“What?”  
“The only thing that fits is the guy who kissed me at the party! But that can’t be it! I’m not gay!” Pidge calmly sipped on their coffee.  
“It doesn’t necessarily mean you’re gay, just that your soulmate might be male.”  
“But I like girls!”  
“Just girls?”  
“Well I mean there was that one guy, and the other, and the other… but other than that just girls! I like boobs!”  
“I don’t think you’re as straight as you thought.”  
“But… but… but.” Keith sighed and ran his hands through his hair roughly.  
“What am I going to do Pidge?” He asked.  
“Try and track down the guy?”  
“How am I gonna do that?” Keith was pulling at his hair.  
“What did he look like?”  
“I don't know! He had brown hair and these gorgeous dark blue eyes!”  
“Keith. That was like half the guys at the party.”  
“Uggghhhh! I know!” Keith pulled his hair harder.  
“Just wait for Allura to post some pictures on Facebook and see if you see him there.” Pidge downed the last of their coffee.  
“But that could take days!”  
“Keith. You've lived without him up until now. You can survive a few more days.”  
“Uggggghhhhh. Why do you always have to be right?”  
/////  
Allura posted the photos a week later and Keith immediately started going through them. He saw the guy in the background of some pictures but he wasn’t close enough to be tagged. After scrolling through what seemed like hundreds of photos Keith found him. The tag said his name was Lance. Keith found his profile page and sent him a message.  
‘So I think we met at Allura’s party last week. You kissed me as the ball dropped and later that night I could see colors which is strange cuz I’ve always been red-green colorblind and I was wondering if you know if you met your soulmate that night?’ Keith sighed. The guy was gonna think he was crazy. He hit the send button before he could talk himself out of it. He leaned back and covered his face. What the hell was he thinking? His phone dinged. He had a message from Lance.  
‘the guy with the mullet? are u sure it was me? i met my soulmate between 11-1 that night.’  
‘I’m pretty sure. You were the only person that got close enough.’  
‘holy shit. im sorry about pulling you in for a kiss and running off. i feel like an ass now.’ Keith laughed.  
‘It’s fine. I’m glad I found you. You aren’t grossed out that I’m a guy?’ Keith held his breath.  
‘no way. im pan’ Keith sighed in relief.  
‘Want to meet up tomorrow?’  
‘sure’ They set up the time and place and Keith went to bed excited for the next day.  
/////  
They met at a little cafe near the public library and talked for hours. It seemed like they were a great match and their friends agreed. They eventually moved in together and adopted a cat. Lance became a teacher and Keith became a test driver. Lance was always baffled by that. That was a job? They loved their jobs and each other and it all started with a desperate New Years kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> We have a [Tumblr](http://quiiiiiznak.tumblr.com/) where we will be posting sneak peaks of things we're working on and Voltron things in general. Send me some prompts.-Phoenix


End file.
